Someone Like You
by Unicornsforevr
Summary: Natasha has only ever loved one person. What if that one person dies? What will she do with herself?
1. Loss of Love

**Loss of Love**

_Love is storm and wind, then tide  
All the tears your heart can hold  
But I look back after loss of love  
And find the days were gone_

- **_Scott Walker_**

* * *

**Natasha's P.O.V:**

I was fighting people until they fell on their knees and begged me to stop. When they did that I knew I had made them suffer so I grabbed my handgun out and shot them all in the head. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion, I looked up and saw Clint running up to me. He picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder and ran for his life. I was kicking and screaming at him to put me down but he wouldn't let me budge.

We got to where we were meeting the quinjet to get back to the helicarrier and that's when Clint finally put me down. "WHAT THE FUCK CLINT?!" I yelled at him. He just looked at me with pity in his eyes. That's when I realised that Steve wasn't with us anymore. "Where's Steve?" He didn't answer. "Where the fuck is Steve, Clint?" Still no answer, but his eyes grew more and more pained every time I asked where Steve was. I took that to mean that Steve hadn't made it out of there. I broke down crying and I just couldn't stop the only person I trusted, other than Clint and Bucky, was dead and there was nothing I could do. I just fell to my knees with my head in my hands crying like there was no one left in the world to love me.

Before I even realised what was happening Clint was beside me pulling me onto his lap and I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Shhhh. Tasha, it's ok. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you. Shhh." He said that to me and I felt safe in his arms but I had already known that for ages. He was like a brother to me and he knew what to do when I was upset. Very few people got to see the emotional side of Natasha Romanoff. These few people were Clint, Bucky and… and… Steve. When I thought of this, my eyes were stinging even more and I realised that more tears were coming. Before I knew it, I was asleep and Clint was carrying me onto the quinjet that had arrived.

I had a nightmare on the quinjet and luckily Clint was piloting the quinjet so he could hold me until I calmed down. The nightmare was about Steve and it was horrible I kept seeing him dying and I couldn't do anything to help him. When I woke up I was in Bucky's sleeping quarters. It turns out that Clint had another mission and that I had been sleeping for a whole day. When I woke up all I saw was Bucky sleeping next to me pulling me closer when I tried to get out. I turned to face him. I was going to talk to him but I changed my mind when I turned around. I saw him in all of his handsomeness. I never realised how hot he actually was. It was because I was dating Steve that I didn't realise how hot his best friend was. But the thing is I was always attracted to Bucky I just never realised it until now. He was in nothing but pyjama pants and his dog tags. His body was toned you could see his muscles through any shirt he wore and they were _good_. All I did was get closer to him and mould into his side and go back to sleep.

When I woke up he was still sleeping so I woke him up. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes because of what happened with Steve. I looked up at him and we just stayed there gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. We realised we were still staring and decided to get up and get ready for the day. We each had a floor to sleep in at Stark Towers but Steve and I had shared a floor and a room since we were together. I didn't want to go back to our floor yet; I wasn't ready so Bucky let me sleep in his room, on his floor, with him. I was sharing a room with someone who was also a super soldier. _Why do I always go for the strong men _she thought to herself. _I mean honestly, I went for Clint when we first met, then I tried to get Thor but he said he was taken, then Steve and I got him and now I'm perfectly happy just sleeping in Bucky's bed with Bucky. What is wrong with me?_

I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I did my daily routine. Shower, get dressed, hair and go down to the team floor to have breakfast with the rest of the avengers, Pepper, Jane and Darcy. When we got down to the team floor, everyone was already there eating but they saved a spot and some food for Bucky and I. I sat down beside Pepper and then Bucky sat on the other side of me. We sat there in silence while everyone else engaged in conversation but they knew not to ask Bucky and me to join in because we just start crying and have to run off. They all knew what had happened to Steve and I was grateful for all their help. Tony was actually being nice and I was able to be around him more than usual. Tony had started to become a brother to me and that's probably why he was being so nice to me. I just lost someone that I loved and there was tony making sure that if I needed anything he was there for me and was there if I needed a hug or anything else I could think of. He actually offered to be one of my targets that I could shoot to get some of my anger and sadness out but I declined that offer because he was becoming so sweet and I started being able to actually stand him.

Pepper was my best girl friend and I never actually thought she would want to be my friend after what happened when we first met. We first met when I was sent undercover by Fury. My alias was Natalie Rushman and she despised me because she thought I was trying to take Tony away from her but to be honest when we first met I only put up with him because it was my mission. I had to save Tony's life. When Pepper found out they started bickering like an old married couple. Then when tony saved her they were on a rooftop talking and arguing and then all of a sudden they were kissing and I thought that Rhodey was going to be sick. I felt like I was going to be as well. Rhodey came to save me and he took me up to the same rooftop but we got there before Tony and Pepper and we were just talking and laughing when they got there. We just silenced and laughed at them quietly because of their bickering. Then all of a sudden they kissed and it looked like two seals fighting over a grape. I ran away laughing so they wouldn't hear me and Rhodey just sat there waiting for them to stop kissing. After the avengers had assembled Pepper and I had become good friends. And as for everyone else I just became friends with them instantly.


	2. This Guy's in Love with You

**I got bored, decided to upload early, enjoy! ^u^**

* * *

**This Guy's in love with you**

_You see this guy, this guy's in love with you  
Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do  
When you smile I can tell it know each other very well_

- **_Herb Alpert_**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

After breakfast everyone sat down in the team lounge. They were sitting with their significant others, except for Natasha and Bucky of course they were sitting together, and doing their own thing. All of a sudden, Natasha got up and ran out of the room, Bucky closely behind seeing if she was ok. When they got up to their floor, Bucky having taken the stairs due to Natasha getting in the elevator and making JARVIS close the doors before letting anyone else in, Bucky took Natasha in his arms realising she was crying. "Nat, Nat what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer just pushed her head further into his chest soaking his shirt with her tears. He just held her until he felt like he was holding dead weight, and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom to let her sleep.

He went back to the team floor and the only people there were Jane, Darcy and Clint. "What's wrong with Nat?" Clint asked him when he got into eye sight. "I don't know she wouldn't tell me." Bucky answered. "I just held her while she cried." Bucky sat down next to Jane as the assassin and Darcy were getting a bit friendly over on the other couch. He watched Clint tickle Darcy, and Darcy laugh as hard as she could. Then, all of a sudden they kissed and Jane and Bucky just couldn't hold it in. "Awwwwwww!" they said in unison. Clint and Darcy broke off breathless and just stared at them and then back at each other. After a while of just staring at each other, they got up and left the floor. Jane and Bucky sat in silence for a while. "Probably going to Clint's floor." Jane said breaking the silence. They both burst into a fit of laughter when Natasha came onto the floor and just stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the two people on the couch laughing. She cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her. Bucky got up straight away and went over to her pulling her into an embrace. She hugged him back and after a little while they realised Jane was still there and she was staring at them. They pulled back, looked at each other then looked at Jane who just got up quickly and left.

They were left on the floor by themselves. "Hot chocolate?" Bucky asked Natasha. Natasha nodded vigorously. "Yes please." She said in a sweet and desperate voice like she was pleading for him to make her one of his amazing hot chocolates. He turned around to make them and Natasha caught herself staring at his ass. _Natasha Romanoff you stop staring at Bucky's ass _she told herself in her head. _Your boyfriend just died and you're staring at his best friend's ass that's not right Nat. Just not right._

He turned back around just in time to notice she was staring but didn't say anything about it, because he had to admit he had caught himself looking at hers a lot of times before. He gave her a cup and they both drank in silence. "I don't know how I'm going to deal with losing him, Bucky." Natasha said breaking the silence. Bucky stood up leaving his empty mug on the bench in front of where he was sitting and walked over to her pulling her into a bone crushing hug, but she didn't mind, she just hugged him back. They stood there for about 10 minutes before they started to put there dishes away and go back to their floor. They got to their floor and all Natasha wanted to do was watch a funny movie. They ended up watching The Lorax. They had both fallen asleep halfway through the movie with Natasha using Bucky's chest as a pillow and Bucky was leaning his head on Natasha's.

A few hours later, JARVIS woke them saying they are wanted on Tony and Pepper's floor. They go up to see what's wrong and notice everyone else is there and Tony and Pepper each have different emotions covering their faces. Tony's looks happy but a bit terrified and Pepper's looks completely happy and excited. "What's up guys?" Bucky says while yawning. "Yeah I'd like to know why JARVIS woke us up." Natasha said also yawning. Tony and Pepper both looked at each other and then all of a sudden Pepper yelled something but it got muffled by Natasha' hand on her mouth. Natasha put a finger to her mouth telling her to be as quiet as possible. "Tasha, what the hell?" Pepper whisper-yelled to her. "There's someone else in the tower." Tasha replied. There were quiet gasps from all around the room when all of a sudden the lights all went off and Tony tried to get JARVIS to tell him what happened but got no answer. Suddenly Fury's voice boomed through the floor startling everyone. "AVENGERS WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! WHY ARE ALL THE LIGHTS OFF AND WHY HAS THE ELEVATOR STOPPED?!" Fury yelled causing everyone to jump out of their skin except for Natasha, Clint and Bucky. Then someone came through the door to the stairway with guns and so much ammo no one would survive. They tried fighting but they couldn't hold them they all went into a circle with Jane, Darcy and Pepper in the middle. All of a sudden they were in an empty field and everyone was wondering what had happened except, of course, Thor. Thor had teleported them here to get them away from the place they would most likely either be killed or taken.

Luckily, or unluckily they weren't sure, Loki, Thor's brother, showed up with all of their weapons except Stark's Iron Man suit. Loki gave Tasha all her guns and Darcy got her Taser. Bucky didn't have any weapons except for a knife that had his and his friends codenames on the handle in Russian. Thor hadn't gotten his hammer from Loki because no one could pick it up other than Thor and….Steve (Steve could pick it up because he was so worthy to everything he did). When everyone had gotten their weapons they all split up into teams of two. The teams were: Darcy and Clint, Thor and Jane, Tony and Pepper, Bruce and Loki and last Tasha and Bucky. They split up and went completely different ways.

When Tasha and Bucky had gotten far enough away, that not even Loki and his super hearing could hear them, Bucky grabbed Natasha's arm and stopped her while turning her around to look at him. She did this and her face showed confusion. He couldn't stop his hand. He brushed a piece of her long fiery red hair out of her face. She looked up at him trying to figure out his next move. She couldn't see what he was going to do next and she didn't expect it either. He cupped her face with one of is hands and leaned down to kiss her. She didn't pull back but she didn't kiss back either. Well not to start with. After a few seconds of him worrying that he did the wrong thing, he felt her kiss him back. After a few more seconds her arms came up and snaked around his neck to deepen the kiss after a couple of minutes they pulled back in need of air panting and probably looking like they were dogs. They didn't talk about it but they did keep kissing whenever they could until they could hear Tony and Pepper talking and laughing. They rounded the corner to see Pepper on the ground with Tony on top of her and they were making out for everyone to see. They heard Thor's booming voice then they saw him round the corner and stop dead in his tracks with Jane latched onto his arm. They both started to laugh quietly so Tony and Pepper wouldn't know they were there. Then all of a sudden they heard Loki, Bruce, Clint and Darcy coming as well and they stopped as soon as they saw them. Darcy and Clint couldn't keep their laughter hidden and just burst out causing Tony to look up and see all of the Avengers just staring and trying not to laugh, bar Clint and Darcy. He quickly jumped off, though proud of it he knew Pepper wouldn't be, and helped Pepper up off the ground. They couldn't hold it anymore. They all just started laughing.

* * *

**Next update will probs be next week sometime unless i get bored! byeee **


	3. Our First Time

**Yeah um, i know it hasnt been a week but i was bored today so here you go.**

* * *

**Our First Time**

_Don't it feel good, babe?  
Don't it feel good, baby?  
'Cause it's so brand new, babe  
It's so brand new, baby_

- **_Bruno Mars_**

* * *

It had been three weeks since their first kiss and they were still talking. They were actually doing more than talking. They would have make-out sessions like teenagers but they wouldn't go any further than that yet it had only been a month since Steve died and neither of them was ready to move on too fast from that. Although they had seen each other naked many times before, it was never in an intimate way. It was always to clean wounds and patch them up. The last person Natasha had had sex with was Steve and after he died she didn't think she would ever have sex with anyone again. But after the kiss with Bucky, she couldn't help but think that she might but only with the person she has been having these make-out sessions with. They wouldn't get any further than under the shirt action. After their make-out sessions they would go down to the team floor and spend time with the team and Pepper, Jane and Darcy.

One night, after their make-out session had ended, they went up to see Clint at his floor when they got to his floor and the elevator doors opened all they could hear was Darcy screaming out his name in pleasure. Sniggering to themselves they told JARVIS to take them back down to their floor. In the elevator on the way up to their floor they were just standing there in an awkward silence. They started just standing next to each other, and then they were slowly getting closer. Tasha then slipped her hand into Bucky's and interlaced their fingers. He turned to look at her and turned her as well so they were staring into each other's eyes. Bucky leaned forward a bit and Natasha closed the rest of the small gap and crashed her lips onto his starting yet another make-out session which wouldn't just stop with a little under the shirt action. Bucky had her against the elevator wall, kissing her while pinning her arms up beside her head the elevator dinged signalling them to get off. Bucky snaked his arms down from Natasha's wrists, down her arms, breezing across her breasts, down her waist and finally down to the curve of her ass. He grabbed her ass, picking her up. She wrapped her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her to the bed and laid on top of her never once breaking the kiss.

After a while, like every human, they needed to breathe. They pulled apart slightly Bucky resting his forehead on hers. They both had a lustful look in their eyes. When they had caught their breath again they caught each other's lips and went full out. They were moving further up the bed. Bucky was slowly moving his hands down Natasha's body until he found the hem of her shirt. He tugged at it but he couldn't get it off. Natasha started unbuttoning his flannel shirt and she got that off easily she then flipped them over so she was on top. Bucky found the hem of her shirt again. This time he succeeded in taking it off and he was very happy to see that she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt. He took one of her breasts into his mouth while groping the other. She moaned in happiness, her fingernails scratching the nape of his neck he groaned at the pleasurable pain. He flipped them over again so he was on top. He moved back up to her mouth and was kissing her like a mad man. She started toying with his belt when he pulled away and lied down next to her. She groaned at the loss of contact. "Are you sure you want to do this Tasha?" he asked her. "Bucky if I didn't want to do this we wouldn't be." She answered. "We both know if I wanted to stop you would be on the other side of the room right now." Bucky chuckled at her answer and she was about to say something when she got interrupted by his lips crashing onto hers.

They were just making out for a couple of minutes when she started trying to take off his belt she got it off eventually. She flipped them over again grinning a grin like Cheshire cat. She took his arms, put them above his head and tied them together and o the headboard. When he realised what she was doing he chuckled and took one of her breasts in his mouth while she was still tying him up. She moaned in pleasure. She moved away from his mouth and he groaned a the loss of her in his mouth. She moved down to his pants and unbuttoned them. She pulled them completely off of him and threw them somewhere in the room. She had noticed he wasn't wearing any boxers underneath his pants and he just came up a straight as possible. He was _big, _like really _big. _ She grabbed him with one of her small hands and started pumping. He tried to resist the urge to look down at her. In the end he did, and boy did he wish he hadn't. As he looked down at her, she was putting her on his tip and then sliding him into her mouth. He threw his back and moaned in pleasure. She grinned against him as he resisted the urge to buck his hips up into her mouth. She was bobbing her head up and down when all of a sudden "TASHA!" he screamed her name in pleasure as he came into her mouth. She pulled her mouth off of him and slid back up his body to his mouth.

She grinned at how his eyes were rolled back and he was panting. He opened his eyes to look at her. "Tease." He said getting a slight chuckle out of her. She didn't untie him but instead she took off her pants then her panties and slid up his body again, reaching in-between them and positioned him at her entrance. She slowly dropped down on him and they both moaned in pleasure. She started rolling her hips eliciting moans from both of them but they were muffled because their mouths were on each other's. When they hit their climax they screamed. "NATASHA!" "BUCKY!" they both screamed in unison. She slumped down onto his body. He was still inside of her and she loved the feeling and so did he. They stayed like that for a while before Natasha removed him from her and started to untie him. When she finished untying him they lied down with Natasha beside him curling into his side and they fell asleep.


	4. Movie Love

**Hope you enjoy this chapter goise!**

* * *

**Movie Love**

_You must be good-looking baby  
Got ya here tonight!  
Got yourself a lady  
Be polite when we're together_

- **_Sarah Geronimo_**

* * *

The next day, after they woke up, they got up and went for a shower, together. After their steamy shower, they got dressed and went down for breakfast. When they got to the team floor everyone was standing there looking very tired. "Why do you all look like you got no sleep at all?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow at all of them. "Well, we all kept hearing a lot of screaming from your floor." Tony answered with a smug grin on his face. Pepper slapped him on the back of the head. She turned to them and smiled. "So, you two finally…?" she asked, getting a look from Natasha that meant what-do-you-think?, Pepper gave her a look that said good-job. Natasha just grinned at the woman eliciting a quiet chuckle from Pepper. Clint came up to her next and whispered in her ear. "Meet me on the roof in 10." Clint whispered into her ear. She nodded in return and whispered back. "I'll be there." He smiled and walked back to Darcy, giving her a kiss on the ceek before going to the roof and waiting for her. Natasha walked over to where Darcy was and then all of the girls were talking while all the guys, except Clint, lectured Bucky on how good Natasha was in bed. Pepper, Jane and Darcy were doing the same to Natasha. "Was he any good?" asked Jane. "Was he big and how big?" asked Darcy, of course. "Guys, just let her answer one question at a time." Pepper said shooting Natasha an apologetic smile. She gave her a thankful smile. "OK, first question, he was AMAZING, and second question, he was _big,_ and when I say _big_, I mean…" she makes the size with her hands. All the girls just stop jumping up and down and their jaws drop just staring at Natasha. She giggled and left to meet Clint after clicking her fingers in front of the girls' faces to get them out of their daze.

She went up to the roof to find no one. She thought that Clint would be up here already, then she realised he loves heights. She looked up above where she came out and there he was just sitting on the roof looking at the view. "You know, it's really annoying when you do that." She said to him. He looked down at her and smiled acting innocent. "Do what?" he says as innocently as he can. "Never mind, just get down here and wipe that grin off of your face." She said grinning at his idiotic grin. "What did you want me up here for anyway, my Hawk?" she asked him. She liked calling him 'my hawk' because it put a stupid looking grin on his face and it made her day. "Well I wanted to talk about you and Bucky." He said looking at her with a grin still plastered on his face. "Well talk I'm listening." She said as she sat down on the ledge of the roof. They sat there and talked for a while then when they finished their talk they went back down to the team floor for the movie night.

When they got down to the floor there were movies spread over the coffee table and Tony and Thor were standing yelling about something that she didn't care about. When they had finished arguing, they had all chosen a movie to watch. They were watching _Cruel Intentions 2. _They were all sitting on separate couches with their significant others curled up next to them. Bucky and Natasha took u the biggest couch because they knew, and so did the others, that if they wanted that couch they would get the couch, because if the other's tried to get them off the couch they would fight them all and they would win. Tony and Pepper were in the love seat. Thor and Jane were on the second biggest couch. Clint and Darcy were on the smallest seat in the lounge room so they were as close as possible. And then there was Bruce and Loki, they were sitting so close that everyone figured they were together, and they were but no one was meant to know that yet.

Halfway through the movie everyone had fallen asleep in their spots. Clint and Darcy somehow looked the comfiest on their not so tiny chair. The seat they were sitting on was the smallest but it was still pretty big. When Bucky, Natasha, Pepper, Tony, Thor and Jane woke up they looked over and found Loki and Bruce snuggling into each other. "AWWWWW!" came from all the girls and Thor. "WAKE UP ROMEO AND JULIET!" came from Tony and Bucky. They got a glare from the rest of them and they just stared at the floor like they were in trouble for breaking something. Clint and Darcy woke up after the response from the girls and Thor and they looked over to where they were looking and saw Bruce and Loki snuggling closer to each other then they heard Stark and Bucky's response and laughed quietly at their reaction when they got glared at. It was like a little puppy getting into trouble.

After a few minutes of quiet laughing from everyone, they couldn't keep it quiet anymore and just burst out into a fit of loud laughter. That woke Bruce and Loki up with a startle. They looked up and saw their friends staring at them and moved away from each other as far as they could. Thor had a different idea though. "COME FRIENDS! LET'S LEAVE DOCTOR BANNER AND MY BROTHER ALONE!" he said with his rather loud voice which echoed through the floor. "But I wanna stay and watch" Tony whined, which made all the girls slap him in the back of the head at the same time which made Clint, Bucky and Thor laugh. Tony just glared at them but it didn't work because they weren't scared of him.


	5. Make You Feel My Love

**Have fun reading it. I got really emotional writing this so enjoy!**

* * *

**Make you feel my Love**

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case._

_I could offer you a warm embrace,_

_To make you feel my love._

- _Adele_

* * *

A few weeks later, Tony and Pepper were getting married. They had the biggest ceremony and an even bigger reception. They were getting ready beforehand and Tony kept trying to get into Pepper's room to see her but was either pushed out by Darcy or pulled out by Bucky. Natasha and Jane were doing Pepper's hair and make-up while Darcy was guarding the door from the inside because if she was let outside she and Clint would run off somewhere. Bucky was the only one that was helping Tony because Bruce was out in the back of the tower making sure everything was alright and Loki was getting Fury there in time to be the person who weds them.

After the beautiful ceremony was over, they went to the reception and danced and sang it was beautiful. All of a sudden, something really unexpected happened, someone burst through the doors to the ballroom of Stark Tower. Someone they knew and thought they would never see again. It was…was… Steve. All of the guys of the Avenger's gasped at seeing him again, but no one could move to go make sure he was real. Steve walked in he was covered in blood and bruises and cuts and dust. Everyone was just staring at him wondering how he was alive. He walked over to the guys of the Avenger's, because they were the only ones whoe realised he was here. "Steve, how the hell are you alive?" Tony asked. He didn't know what else to say it had been months. "Well the short version of the story is I was on a mission when a building blew up with me still in it, Clint got out, obviously, but I didn't make it. I was then captured by the Chinese and they held me for two months and tortured me and then I got away and came straight here and I asked JARVIS where everybody was and he said in the ballroom celebrating your wedding. Congratulations by the way, I'm happy for you." Steve answered. He turned around when he heard a gasp from someone behind. When he turned, he saw Natasha standing there. Her face was terrified he didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was go up to her and embrace her in a huge bone-crushing hug. He started to move forward but stopped when she ran out of the room crying. Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Bucky and Clint following close behind.

She got to the elevator before anyone could stop her and as the doors were closing someone stopped the door with their shoe. It was a silver strappy high heel. Those shoes were Pepper's and she knew there were more people coming because she could hear their footsteps. She wasn't surprised that Pepper could run so fast in 3-inch heels, which is also why she wasn't surprised that she beat Bucky and Clint. The doors to the elevator closed before anyone else got there so it was just Natasha and Pepper in there. The elevator started moving and Pepper told JARVIS to stop it at her floor so no one would disturb them. The elevator stopped and dinged, Pepper grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her out of the elevator and sat her on the bed in her room looking for the clothes Natasha had left on her floor. They each leave clothes for themselves in the others floor for when they have breakdowns or fights with someone they go to the other's floor and just rant and end up spending the night.

Pepper made Natasha changed into those clothes and Pepper changed as well. They were both wearing tracksuit pants and a tank top. Natasha sat down on the bed crying while Pepper held her knowing how to keep her calm. People were knocking on the door but Pepper didn't get up to answer them, she just told JARVIS to leave them alone they will be fine. She didn't want anyone else there because too many people there would Natasha break down and no one wanted that so they left and Pepper and Natasha were left alone on the bed. Natasha lied down with Pepper doing the same thing. Pepper was hugging Natasha close to her. Pepper kissed her head before falling asleep with her.

Hours later, they woke up thinking there was someone in the room waking them up, but it was just JARVIS telling them that Tony wanted to get out of his suit. Pepper told JARVIS to let only Tony in no one else and even then it was only so he could change his suit. He walked into their bedroom and saw Natasha rubbing her eyes that were still red and puffy from crying. He went over to her, no matter what looks Pepper was giving him, and pulled her in for the biggest hug he could muster. She hugged him back just as hard because they were family he was like her brother and everyone knew that, so if one of them was upset the other one would be there for hugs or anything they needed. Pepper wasn't giving him a look anymore she was too busy stroking Natasha's hair then going to the bathroom. When Tony and Natasha finally pulled apart, he took her face in his hands to make her look him in the eye then just kissed her on the forehead. He went to get changed. He got some clothes out of the closet. He started taking his clothes and thought about trying to make her laugh. "Could you please look away from my hotness it's all for Pepper, Tash, I'm sorry but she'd probably try to kill you if you were looking?" he said with a grin on his face which made Natasha laugh she knew what he was doing and it was working. Pepper came out of the bathroom after having a shower and heard Natasha laughing and smiled. She had such a beautiful laugh. This laugh was her real laugh and only 5 people in the whole world could get her to laugh like that. Those people were Pepper, Tony, Clint, Bucky and Steve. Pepper thought about those people and when she got to the end of the list she couldn't stop her face from frowning at the thought of what Steve went through. She went through a bit of sadness then went to anger at the soldier because of what he put Natasha through.

She walked back into the bedroom with Tony and Natasha sitting on the bed with Natasha leaning against Tony who was holding her close and stroking her hair. She smiled at the sight of them and walked over they didn't hear her and she kissed the top of Tony's head he looked up and smiled at her. Natasha did the same thing when she felt Tony's head move away from the top of hers. Tony got up after making sure Tasha would be alright and kissing the top of her forehead and then a quick peck on the lips like a brother would do for a younger sister then went to Pepper and gave her a big, passionate kiss. After that, he left the room and Pepper and Natasha were alone again. "I don't understand why he's here." Natasha said to Pepper breaking the silence. "I thought he was dead was that the point did he want me to go through this again because I thought he would remember what happened after Phil faked his death. I thought h wouldn't be stupid enough to do that to me not after everything we've been through together. I love him, Pepper. I _loved _him, Pep." She said starting to tear up now. "I know you do, Tash. As much as you say that you 'loved' him you know that you still do and always will but you also know that you love Bucky more than anything in the world. Everyone is here for you, Natasha, no matter what happens everyone is on your side of it. They all choose you and you know that. Noone here will leave you we know what you've been through and we won't hurt you. I don't know why Steve did what he did but he was an idiot because he has now lost the most awesome, ass-kicking chick in the world." Pepper said trying to make her smile and it worked Natasha smiled slightly at Pepper. She pulled Natasha in for a hug and just held her until she was ready to see anyone.

Minutes had passed before either of them said anything. "I wanna see Bucky." Natasha said just out of the blue. Pepper looked at her with an are-you-sure look and Tasha just nodded to say yes. Pepper got up and walked to the door opened it walked out shut it behind her and went to look for Bucky. She didn't have to walk very far because he was sitting in the stairway door way to her floor. She went up to him and told him to come with her, he did what he was told and followed her. They got to the bedroom and Pepper opened the door letting Bucky and herself in. She walked up to Tasha to tell her where she'd be and to call if she needed anything. After that she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen on her floor.

Bucky went over to Natasha and sat right next to her pulling her in for a hug. When he did this she started crying again. They didn't talk at all just sat there holding each other until Natasha broke the silence after an hour. "Can you send Pepper back in here, please?" she asked quietly. "I just want to stay with her and talk and watch movies and eat chocolate." He nodded and got up and got Pepper who had already started getting things for their girl night ready. Pepper walked back into the room and grabbed Natasha's hands and pulled her up. They walked out to the lounge room and sat on the huge couch. After they sat down they discussed what movie they wanted to watch. Tony came in a few minutes later and sat down next to Tasha. She looked at him before he grabbed her and held her. She didn't resist the hug. She needed all the love she could get from these two people and these were the only two people she wanted to be around at the moment.

Tony and Natasha sat like that while Pepper made herself and Tasha hot chocolate. When Pepper got back she gave Tony a kiss and kicked him out after he gave Tash a quick squeeze and a quick kiss. He left them to their girl time. They ended up watching Disney movies all night. They finished watching their movies and started talking and eating their chocolate and ice cream. They were drinking hot chocolate and coffee all night to stay awake, they could sleep tomorrow. Morning came quicker than either of them would have hoped, but they dealt with it and they went to the team floor and said hello to everyone, but Natasha refused to look at Steve, she didn't say anything to him either. She went up to each one of them and got a hug and then her and Pepper went to Natasha and Bucky's floor where Tony was staying at the moment and got some of Natasha's clothes.

Natasha had been sharing the floor with Pepper for about a week and neither Tony nor Pepper cared about not being able to have sex they saw each other and that was good enough for them. Natasha said that she would go share with someone else for a bit if they wanted alone time but they said no straight away. They didn't want her anywhere but with one of them. They wanted her happy and safe and to them they were the only ones who could give those things to her. Sometimes they would all sleep on the floor with Tony in the middle of the two girls, each one resting their heads on his chest missing the nightlight that used to be in his chest. But it was good because Natasha would always have his left side and got to listen to his heart beat while trying to sleep it soothed her and both Pepper and Tony knew it which is why they slept that way. They would wake up with Pepper and Natasha holding hands over Tony's stomach and Tony's head pressed onto Natasha's.

Occasionally, Natasha would have nightmares and both Tony and Pepper would wake up from her mumbling or screaming. Tony would hold her and try to wake her up and Pepper would get out of the bed walk around the other side and take her from Tony while he went to get her some water. She would wake up and start crying, she would always take the water and then she would lie in the middle of Tony and Pepper to make her feel safer. She has never felt this safe in her life, knowing that Iron Man and Pepper the woman who could kill you in so many with the heel of a shoe was there protecting her.


	6. The Power of Love

**The Power of Love**

_The power of love is a curious thing  
Make a one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling that's the power of love_

- **_Huey Lewis & The News_**

* * *

About a month later, after everyone had cooled down a bit, Natasha went down to the floor she shared with Bucky. They sat on the bed holding each other and talking when Steve walked in wanting to talk to Bucky. He saw Natasha and got really upset to see her here with Bucky. He thought that she loved him. He thought she would be with him, not with Bucky. He saw her there and just ran out of the room before Bucky could stop him. Bucky and Natasha ran after him. They found him on the floor him and Natasha used to share sitting on the bed holding something close to his body.

Natasha walked up to him and looked at what he was holding. It was a picture that was taken of him and Natasha at the Eiffel Tower. It was taken when they were undercover for a mission as newlyweds. That was a week before they started dating. Steve worked up the courage to ask her out after she helped him with the mission. She made him feel comfortable with being around girls. Well not girls, just one, her. She made talking to her easy. She made being close to her easy, and most of all kissing her easy. She took the photo away from him and sat down on the bed in front of him. He looked up at her with those beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't resist what she did next, it had become a habit. She grabbed him and pulled him for a hug. She didn't care how much she was supposed to hate him at the moment all she wanted to do was hold him until he stopped crying and, even when he wasn't crying, she just never wanted to let him go.

When she held him close to her, he stopped crying and was just sobbing. She looked over at Bucky and he knew what that look meant. He turned around and walked off the floor. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator since it was just one floor. Back on Steve's floor, Natasha and Steve were sitting on his bed with Steve in Natasha's arms with her trying to calm him down. When he was calm except for a few sobs every now and then, she asked him a question. "Why didn't you come back to me? Why did you only just come back to me now? Don't you remember how shook up I was after Phil faked his death? Then you go and do the same thing?" she said her voice rising ever so slightly with each question. He pulled out of her embrace and put his hands on both sides of her face. He made her look him in the eye. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Nat." he answered. "I would have come back as soon as I was conscious again, but when I came back into consciousness I was tied to a chair and people were hitting me and stabbing me with ice picks. I tried to fight my way out but I was so weak because they tortured me while I was sleeping." He looked away trying not to cry. Natasha put her hands on both sides of his face and wiped away the tears that escaped with the pad of her thumb. "All I wanted to do was get out of there to get back to you. But then, when I did, you just ran away and I barely saw you for a month and a half. Then when I do see you again, you're snuggling up with Bucky and not me." His hands drop and he tries to pull away from her grip, but she wouldn't let him go.

She forced him to look at her. He was very resistant but in the end she won. When he looked at her with sadness in his eyes, she couldn't stop herself from doing what she was going to do. She pulled his face to hers and she kissed him slowly but passionately. It felt right to both of them. He took a bit of time to realise what was happening, but when he did he kissed her back with as much passion and love as she put in the kiss. When they pulled back they were panting. She leaned her head on his. "I'm so sorry, Steve." She said not taking her eyes off of his. "If I had known what had happened I wouldn't have ignored you. I am so sorry." He kissed her again but this one didn't last as long. It was full of love. "It's ok Natasha." He assured her. "I'm fine now." They laid down on the bed they used to share and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When they woke up they were still in each other's arms. Natasha looked up at the man who was holding her and smiled. When he looked down at her she leaned up and caught his lips in hers. It was a kiss that lasted. Actually, the kiss didn't end very quickly. They only pulled apart when the need for air came. But as soon as they got their breath back they were locked at the lips again. In one swift movement, Natasha was straddling Steve's hips. They didn't break off once except for air and even then their hands were roaming. They didn't get any further than roaming hands and make-out sessions because JARVIS interrupted them. "Miss Romanoff, Mr Rogers, breakfast is ready and Mr Stark said that if you don't get down there soon he will come here and get you himself." JARVIS warned them. "Thanks, JARVIS." Steve said to the AI.

Natasha rolled off Steve. He groaned at the loss of contact. She laughed at him, so he tickled her and she screamed with laughter. He stopped tickling her when she said mercy. She had the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face. He knew then that their love was forever. Her face went from having a huge smile on it to having a frown on it. "Nat, what's wrong?" Steve asked her getting worried. "I'm with Bucky now but I want to be with you." She said the first part quietly she didn't think he heard her. But he did. He had a bit of a frown on his face now too. "I don't know how to break it off with Bucky, Steve." She said looking at him. She noticed his face before he could change the expression on it. She grabbed his face with both of her hands. "Steve, look at me." She told him. He complied. "I want you. No one else, just you. When I thought you were dead, I was devastated." She said tears forming in her eyes. "Bucky was there for me when I needed someone. It had taken a month for him to make a move because he didn't think I was ready. When he did it was like he was trying to relieve me of the guilt I felt for your death. He held me when I had nightmares. When you came back I was relieved of any guilt that I had, but I was angry and happy at the same time. That's why I stayed with Pepper and Tony because I couldn't bare seeing you or Bucky let alone share a room or floor with one of you. They comforted me. I felt the safest I have ever felt while I was with them. Tony always had either his whole suit there or just a glove so he would have a good weapon to protect me or Pepper. And Pepper – well let's just say don't piss Pepper off when she's wearing high heels." She told him. He smiled at her which made her smile as well. "Look, I know Bucky, he'll understand. It might be a bit awkward for a little bit between us and him and you but he will be fine." Steve assured her. She smiled at him and they got up and dressed before Tony had the chance to bust in on anything they didn't want him to.

They went down to the team floor, and surely enough there was Tony waiting for the elevator looking impatient. "Hi, Tony." Natasha said with a big smile on her face. "Hey, Tash." He said back with an equally sized smile on his face. He picked her up and twirled her around giving her a big kiss and a giant hug, like all good brother would do. He put her down and turned to Steve and shook hands with him. "Breakfast is on the table I saved you guys seats next to me and Pep." He said to them both. They walked into the dining room where there was a big table full of food, because Thor's Asguardian friends were there, and they ate a lot. They sat down, Natasha beside Pepper and Steve beside her, with Thor next to him shoving food into his mouth. They all greeted them very politely. When Bucky saw Natasha his face lit up, until he saw Steve, then it went back to its normal cold and emotionless one.

They started eating and when they finished Natasha told Bucky that she had to talk to him. He nodded and got up following her out of the room. They went into the training room so they could talk without being disturbed. They sat down on the seats that were in there. "Bucky, you know how much fun I've had with you these past couple of months, right?" she asked him nervously. He seemed to pick up on this. His face turned sad and angry. "You're going back to him, aren't you?" he asked angrily. "Yes, Bucky. I'm sorry, but he was the first man I loved in this way and I will never stop loving him. I'm so sorry." She said while standing and walking away. He stayed seated and when she was gone he threw some chairs and equipment across the room.

She went back up to the team floor where she knew everyone would still be. She walked into the living room and saw Tony and Steve DDR on the big screen. Everyone was cheering them on. Tony was good but Steve was better, for someone who says he doesn't know how to dance. She walked up and sat next to Pepper and Clint, who had Darcy on his lap. Tony and Steve finished the game with Steve winning by 1000 points. He turned around and saw her, his face lit up more than Bucky's did. He went over to where she was sitting, picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. When he picked her up she squeaked. He chuckled and sat down with her. Clint looked over at them and just patted Steve on the shoulder as if to say good job.

* * *

**asdfghjkl;'efqhregqevhiugb soz had a spaz cause of all my feels**


	7. Aplogy Accepted

**It's only a short paragraph i couldn't figure out how to make it longer so i didnt. ENJOI!**

* * *

**Apology Accepted**

_You don't know what you're doing, you're going backwards  
The rings around your eyes are only getting blacker  
You wear an X on your hand I've got one in my hand  
Burning me inside, wishing you were dead_

- **_Danko Jones_**

Later on in the day, everyone was eating lunch on their own floors except for Natasha and Steve who were up on Tony and Pepper's floor eating with them. The girls were sitting together on one end of the huge couch, talking and the guys were on the other end doing the same thing. "So, Steve, how's it been with you and Natasha in the past…" he trailed off looking at his watch. "…few hours?" he asked with a smug grin on his face. "Good, thanks for asking." Steve said back with a smug grin on his face as well.

"Have you guys talked about your relationship yet?" Pepper asked Natasha while eating her sushi. "Yeah we had a long talk after Tony made JARVIS interrupt an amazing make-out session that was turning into something more than a make-out session." She said glaring at Tony over Pepper's shoulder. Pepper laughed when she turned around and saw Tony's confused face. "But, other than the interruption it was a good morning." Natasha finished.

"Why is she glaring at me like that, Steve?" asked Tony getting a bit scared. "Oh yeah, she's probably telling Pepper how you made JARVIS interrupt our awesome make-out this morning." Steve answered chuckling at Tony's face. It was a mixture of "I'm sorry" and "Yeah Cap, get some action". "It was getting hot and heavy when JARVIS interrupted us." He continued. "Oh man. I'm so sorry man. Next time I will not do that. I'll just put yours and Natasha's breakfast in the fridge for you guys to heat up when you're ready." Tony assured. Steve nodded in appreciation.

When they all finished their lunch they sat in the lounge room all huddled up on the couch. Natasha and Pepper were in-between Tony and Steve who were keeping them warm. They were watching movies that were made about them and the rest of the team. They started off watching Iron Man 1, they then watched The Incredible Hulk, then Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel's The Avenger's, Iron Man 3 and Thor: The Dark World.

Halfway through Iron Man 3, the girls fell asleep resting their heads on each other while the guys finished watching the movies. By the time the movies were finished, everyone was asleep on each other except the guys ended up on the floor somehow with the girls cuddled up on the couch.

The girls woke up first and looked at the floor, they laughed quietly at the sight. Tony and Steve were lying on the ground with Tony's head on Steve's chest with Steve's arm around him slightly. They couldn't hold in their laughter, but they managed to get out of earshot of the guys before laughing as loud as they could. JARVIS had closed the door to that room quietly and turned the soundproofing on when they got in there. They came out still giggling but not very loudly. They checked the time and saw it was getting late and decided to wake the guys up for dinner. They went over to them. "Boys." They said in unison in a sing-song. They woke up dazed then looked at each other and screamed before scrambling to get up. The girls didn't even bother to hold in their laughter and after a little bit the boys joined in too. After their laughing fit, they went to get ready for their double-date that they had made earlier.


	8. Ballerina

**Ballerina**

_Spread your wings  
Come on fly awhile  
Straight to my arms  
Little angel child_

- **_Van Morrison_**

Steve and Natasha went back to their floor to get ready. "I'm going for a shower." Natasha told Steve. His grin was big and she knew what he was going to say. "You are coming with me." He got up and started stripping on the way. By the time he got to Natasha he only had his shirt off. He started kissing her and taking her shirt off too. They got into the bathroom and Steve turned the shower on. While they were waiting for it to warm up they were stripping each other's clothes off. Natasha succeeded in getting Steve's clothes off first. When Steve got Natasha's clothes off he pushed her into the shower. He got in after her and pulled her in for another kiss. She kissed him back with just as much eagerness. Before she knew it she was against the wall with him trailing kisses down her body. He soon moved back up her body. He kissed her hard, is hands trailing down her body to cup her ass. He grabbed it, which made her gasp in pleasure, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pushed himself inside of her which made them both moan and groan in pleasure. "Oh…..Fuck, Steve." Natasha moaned as Steve thrust into her. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders making him groan in pain, but it was pleasurable pain so he didn't care.

When they finished their shower, they were both much happier. They didn't know how they were able to be happier. While Steve was getting dressed, Natasha was doing her hair and make-up. She just finished doing her make-up when Steve came up behind her, put his hands around her waist. He turned her around to look at him and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly trying not to smudge her lipstick, he had other ideas. He threaded his fingers through her hair, that wasn't done yet, and pulled her further forward which made her squeak in delight. He pulled away smirking at her. When she turned around to look at herself in the mirror she realised that he had completely smudged her lipstick and now she had to do it again.

They finished getting ready and went downstairs to wait for Tony and Pepper. When they got downstairs, Tony and Pepper were already there waiting. Tony was looking very impatient, but when was he not. They walked over to them and Pepper and Natasha linked arms and walked out of Stark Tower with Tony and Steve close behind talking. They all got to the limo and jumped in. Natasha and Pepper were sitting next to each other still talking to each other. Tony and Steve sat on the other side of the car for the drive to the ballet.

When they got there, barely anyone was there. They were a bit suspicious. They went in and took their seats. They still had half an hour before it started so Tony and Steve went to get a few drinks to help them last through the whole thing without falling asleep. By the time they got back the whole theatre was full except their seats. They went to sit down. Steve sat down and grabbed Natasha's hand. She smiled at him. The ballet started and they all loved it. It was amazing.

They got back to the tower and went into the elevator. They got up to Natasha and Steve's floor and said goodbye. They walked into their bedroom and got changed out of their fancy clothes. They got into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms like they had last night and like they will for the rest of their lives. But until then they will just savour the moment.


	9. I Don't Love You Anymore

**I don't love you anymore**

_I don't love you anymore  
It's just that simple  
No, no, no, not like before  
Such a shame, dirty shame_

- **_Teddy Pendergrass_**

**Bucky's P.O.V:**

It's been a couple of weeks since Natasha broke up with me and went back to Steve. I haven't talked to either of them since, and when they walk into a room I immediately leave, even if I'm in the middle of a conversation with someone. They came down to my floor to talk to me and I got up and climbed down the fire escape. Climbing down the fire escape took forever since it was over 50 levels. I got to the bottom and went back inside and went to the team floor and started talking to Bruce. They didn't come looking for me after that, they probably thought it would be better to wait for me to go to them.

I went to sleep that night on my floor, which is three floors below theirs, and in the middle of the night I heard screaming and moaning, and it was loud. I tried to sleep through it but that wasn't going to happen. I got up and went to the team floor for a coffee. When I got there, Bruce was sitting at the counter. "Hey Bruce, having trouble sleeping?" I ask him with a slight smile on my face. Bruce smiled back at me. "That's one way of putting it." He answered. "The other way?" I asked flashing him a small smile. (_Probably should have mentioned this before but about a week after Natasha broke up with me I found out I was gay. And I think I'm falling for Bruce.) _"I don't want to sleep." He said flashing me a small smile. I chuckled slightly. His face lit up a little bit when I did. It was so cute and adorable. I just wanted to take him on the table and he looked like he wanted me too. I grabbed my cup of coffee and sat down next to him. We were really close and I really liked it and from his quickening breath he did too. I moved even closer and he looked at me. Before he could say anything my mouth was on his. It took him a little bit to get over the shock of it but when he did, he kissed me back just as hard, maybe a little bit harder. We pulled away when the lack of breath was getting to us. He looked up at me but he couldn't say anything, again, because my mouth was back on his.

We got up and walked to his floor, because it was only one floor up, not breaking apart once. When we got onto the elevator I pushed him up against the wall and held him there. His hands threaded through my hair and I loved the feeling of his hands touching me. Before I knew it we were on his floor making our way to his bedroom. We got to the bedroom and I took his shirt off. Once it was off it was thrown across the room. He took off my pants, because my shirt was already off. My pants were off but his weren't. "That's not fair." I mumbled into his mouth. "I don't play fair." He answers but I still get his pants off and on the other side of the room. I push Bruce onto the bed and hover above him we lay there making-out for a while. "Turn around." I ordered. He listened straight away. I grabbed some lube and squirted it on my member. I pushed inside of him and we both moaned. It was a screaming match between us and Natasha and Steve. I don't think they heard us though. They were really loud. (_In all truth, I was completely over the fact that Natasha left me for Steve. I just thought it was really seeing people's faces when I walked away in the middle of a conversation. I am going to tell them soon, but just keep listening to my story.) _When we finished, we just fell asleep in each other's arms, because that was a workout.

The next day, I went to tell Steve and Natasha that I forgave them a long time ago. I couldn't find them so I figured they were out on a date or something and went to spend time with Bruce. When I got to his floor he was just watching a movie with two beers sitting on the table like he was waiting for me. When he saw me he smiled and we were both happy.


	10. Let's Have A Kiki

**Let's have a Kiki**

_A kiki is a party, for calming all your nerves  
We're spilling tea, and dishing just desserts one may deserve  
And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave  
So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennu_i

- **_Scissor Sisters_**

**Natasha's P.O.V**

Steve and I had just woken up in the morning. We had the biggest and probably the loudest work out last night, but let's not get into details. We got out of bed and went down to the team floor not bothering to get changed out of our pyjamas. We got to the kitchen and saw that Pepper was sitting there watching Tony make pancakes. "Hey." I said in a really sleepy voice. The only reason I had woken up was because JARVIS told us that Tony was making pancakes and I wanted some. "Hey sleepyheads." said Tony, turning to look at us. He smiled when he saw my hair. I had bed hair. "Love the hair, Tash." He said with a huge grin on his face. I just gave him an unimpressed look and he turned back to the pancakes. "Thanks. It's the best hairdo ever." I said to him with a bit of a grin on my face too. I went to sit next to Pepper. No one was going to be up for another couple of hours. The only reason Tony was up is because Pepper was awake and wanted Tony to make her some pancakes. "So, how did you sleep?" she asked with a big grin. "I think they heard us last night." I muttered to Steve who just chuckled quietly. "We slept great, Pep. Thanks for asking." I answered. She just laughed.

When we finished our breakfast, we were all sitting in the lounge room. Pepper and I were sitting on the couch while Tony and Steve sat on the floor like little kids. They were watching a stupid movie. I don't know what it's called; I wasn't listening when they told us. I don't think Pepper was either. They were laughing and kicking their feet. Pepper and I were talking and it was an awesome morning. When the movie had finished, the boys turned to us and said "Let's go to Hawaii!" in unison. Pepper nearly spit her mouthful of coffee out and I nearly spit out my ice cream. "Why would we do that?" Pepper asked still trying to get over her shock. "Because I have always wanted to go to Hawaii and Tony said he wanted to go as well." Steve said answering Pepper's question. After I had gotten over the shock I said the weirdest thing. "I think that's a great idea." Everyone just turned to stare at me in shock. Tony was the first one to get over the shock and before I knew it I was being twirled around in the air in a huge hug from Tony. "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Can we go, Pep? Can we please?" Tony begged after he put me down. "Fine, we can go but after you have finished the paperwork I gave you to do from SI." Pepper said firmly. Tony groaned. "Can Steve help me?" Tony asked just to annoy Steve, who gave him a death glare. "Only, if he gets permission from Natasha." Pepper said looking at me. "Yeah, of course he can. Can't you, Steve?" I said giving him a big smile. He just looked at me like he was trying to say I was going to be punished later. I gave him an even bigger smile before Tony pulled him away to his lab. Pepper and I went to pack but I took all my things up to her floor so we could pack together.

"We are going to be there for a while, aren't we?" I asked Pepper with a small grin on my face. She just nodded and looked at me. We both burst into laughter for no reason. "You said we could before I got the chance to say no, so, it's all your fault." She said to me while getting over her laughing fit. "Well, I didn't think you were gonna say yes." I said. "I wasn't gonna be the bad guy in the situation, Tash." She said to me. I was right because when we got downstairs to Tony's lab, Tony and Steve were there smiling like they had a plan. "What?" I asked curiously. "Nothing." Steve said innocently, which only made me more curious and a little nervous. "I hoped you packed enough, girls." Tony said with the same face as Steve. "Why?" Pepper asked cautiously. "Just make sure you have enough clothes to last a while." Said Steve. "Why?" Pepper and I said in unison. "Just trust us." Tony said with a smirk. We left the lab and each got another suitcase put them in Pepper's closet and told JARVIS to tell Tony and Steve that we were going shopping and taking Tony's cards and one of his cars.

We left the tower, after getting changed and doing our hair, and went to the biggest and most expensive shop in New York. We bought enough clothes to last us a year. We bought shoes to go with each outfit we bought plus extras for the fun of it. "We should have brought the boys." I admitted to Pepper. "These bags are getting heavy." I sad chuckling over how much we each bought. "I know we should go put them in the car and tell Happy to meet us here." Pepper said with a grin. "He can carry our bags for us instead." She said her smile getting wider. She looked a little like he Cheshire cat.

When Happy arrived, he had a scared look on his face. He walked over to us and we both took his arms and pulled him along with us. He was carrying so many bags by the end of our little shopping spree, and yes it was little compared some of the others we have been on. He looked tired and sore. We sympathised for him, but at the same time we didn't care because we just spent over $100,000 on clothes and shoes. We were laughing when we saw Tony and Steve's faces when we brought all of our stuff in because we weren't the only ones carrying bags. We had Happy and about 7 other people with us and all of their arms were full. We only held our purses and a bag with a pair of shoes in it each.

We went back up to Pepper's floor to pack everything. "Good thing we had enough suitcases." I said to her when we were finished packing everything for our apparently very long trip. "Yeah. I forgot we had so many suitcases. Tony has his own in his closet. These are all mine and yours." She said to me with some humour and amusement in her voice. "Remember when we went on that shopping spree in Italy?" she said laughing a bit. I started laughing at that too because that was the biggest spree we have ever been on. "That spree was huge!" I said getting over my laughter. "How much did we spend there, again?" I asked. "I think we spent over $1,000,000." She replied. We both burst out laughing again because Tony had wondered where all his money had gone when we got home.

We finished packing and took all of our suitcases, with help from our helper's, up to the roof. When we got to the roof, Steve and Tony were there waiting for us and the jet. When they saw all of our suitcases their jaws dropped to the floor in shock. We each had at least 7 suitcases. 2 full of shoes and the rest were clothes. "Close your mouths, honeys, flies will get in." I said walking up to them, putting my hands under their chins and pushing them up to close their mouths. The jet got there about a minute after we did. Pepper and I got on the jet while our 'helper's' put all of our suitcases in the baggage compartment in our shared room. On the jet, Pepper and I share a room. We went into our room and lied down on the bed and started laughing at Tony and Steve's faces when we got there.

The boys recovered from their shock by the time we came back to the main part of the jet. They were sitting on one of the double seats together. Pepper and I sat in our own seats. Sometimes when we were all together, it was like we weren't even dating Tony or Steve. They would be doing their own thing, but no matter what they knew that they all loved each other. They hadn't told anyone that they were leaving. I wasn't important. Tony told JARVIS to tell people they went on a holiday if they asked but not to tell them where they were going.

The flight was long. It took 10 hours to get to Honolulu. Tony and Steve had stayed awake the entire flight but Pepper and I had gone to our room to get some sleep. That shopping spree had taken a lot out of us. When we got there, it was beautiful. It was night time and the moon was shining so brightly. It was amazing. There was a bit of a time difference between New York and Honolulu. We left New York early last night. We got there at about 20 past 2 in the morning, New York time. In Honolulu, however, it was 20 past 9 at night.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this chapter was funny so here it is hope you liked next one will be up in 2-4 days. Byeeeeeeeeee!**


	11. Holiday

**Holiday**

_Let's go away for a while  
You and I, to a strange and distant land  
Where they speak no word of truth  
But we don't understand, anyway_

- **_Weezer_**

While Pepper, Natasha, Steve and Tony were on holiday, Darcy and Clint were going to have a big party. Clint knew they were going on this little holiday of theirs. He knew because he was in the air vents while they were talking about it. He was in the air vents because Darcy was asleep and he was bored. When he got bored he would go up and just explore the tower, and listen to other people's conversations. When he got back to his floor, Darcy was just waking up. She saw him and smiled because of the evil grin he had on his face. "What's with the evil grin, baby?" she asked him. He just smiled widely. "I have a plan." He answered her question simply.

"So where have they gone, Clint?" Darcy asked him while they were getting dressed for the day. "Uh, Hawaii, I think." He answered uninterested. He didn't care where they were going, or why they were going. The only thing he cared about was how long they would be gone. "Oh cool. Why didn't they invite us?" she whined. He looked over at her and laughed. She had a pouty face going on. He went over to her and kissed her. She kissed him back straight away. There apparently wasn't any point of them putting clothes on because it just ended up on the floor 5 minutes later.

They finally got dressed and went down to the team floor to have dinner with the rest of the team, except Natasha, Steve, Tony and Pepper. "Hey guys, where's Steve, Nat, Tony and Pep?" Clint asked knowing that they didn't want the team knowing. He had let Darcy know that they couldn't tell anyone. "I don't know haven't seen them." Was Bucky's answer. Bucky was eating dinner but he was sitting very close to Bruce. Darcy called it before Clint could. "You guys are together!" she yelled running over to give them a big hug. When she pulled back she was smiling widely. She had always thought Bucky was straight. She knew that Bruce wasn't because he had snuggled up with Loki on one of the movie nights. She knew Loki wasn't because of the face he gave when he woke up to find Bruce on him. She only thought that Bucky was straight because he was with Natasha just a little while ago.

When they finished dinner they all went out to the lounge room to watch a movie. They all sat with their significant others. About halfway through the movie, however, the girls and Bruce all got scared. They were watching a horror movie. Jane, Darcy and Bruce got up and left letting the other's finish watching the movie. After the horror movie they called the girls, and Bruce, back up so they could all watch a comedy.

Just as they started the movie, JARVIS told them that Loki was here, and he was with a girl. They were all shocked that Loki could get a girl to go out with him, willingly. They heard the elevator ding which told them that Loki and his new girlfriend were here. Everyone stood up when they saw her. She was beautiful. She was tall, strong, fit. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was down to her shoulders and she had bangs. The guys all had their mouths shut by the girls when they saw her.

Loki started introducing her to them. "Everyone this is Jasmine." He started. "Jasmine this is Thor, my brother, that's his girlfriend, Jane, that's Bruce and his boyfriend, Bucky." Bruce and Bucky stood there staring at him in disbelief at how he knew they were together. "Don't look at me like that. You should really make sure no one else is around when you start making out in the kitchen." they had shy smiles on their faces then. Loki continued. "That's Clint and his girlfriend Darcy and that's…" he trailed off. "Where's Tony, Tash, Steve and Pepper?" he asked them. They all shrugged and shook hands with Jasmine. "Ok now Jasmine has abilities. So if something weird happens don't blame me." Loki said to them which elicited a chuckle.

They were all talking for a while. "So, how did you meet our little God of Mischief over here?" Clint asked pointing at Loki, who just looked at him with a glare which would make most people scared but Clint had been Natasha Romanoff's partner for years so he wasn't scared. Jasmine just chuckled at him. "We met while I was trying to stop a pack of wild doombots." She said simply, still smiling. "Hey, why weren't we in on that action?" Bucky asked, felling sad because he wasn't there. "You guys were still on your holiday from after you stopped me, remember?" Loki answered. "And Bucky, no one even knew you were alive, so how could you be told to go and fight?" he looked at Bucky. Bucky just did a half nod that meant 'true'. "So, Jasmine, can you show us your tricks?" Darcy asked, hopefully. "Sure, I guess. Come on." She said while getting up and going to the elevator.

They got to the roof. "Why did we come to the roof?" Clint asked curiously. "You're not a Hulk, are you?" he asked, mock-worried. "No I just need air to show you one of my tricks and if I choose the right object all of my tricks." Jasmine answered with a small grin on her face. "Okay, here it goes." She jumped and flew high up into the sky without anything but clothes on. "Hey where'd she go?" Clint asked. Loki hit him on the back of the head. "Where do you think?" he said pointing up towards the sky. Jasmine was coming back down slowly. She had beautiful wings that were purple and hot pink. There were pandas on her wings that were hot pink. She landed and went invisible. Everybody gasped. She came back to sight and concentrated her mind and picked all of the avengers up off the ground without touching them. Clint and Darcy were laughing and clapping their hands like 4-year-olds and doing flips in mid-air. While the Jane and Bruce just stared at her in awe while the guys just looked at Loki as if to say great choice which earned them a slap on the back of the head from Jane and Bruce. Loki laughed and went over to Jasmine and gave her a big kiss. She kissed him back and they had a heated make-out session. Jasmine decided to turn them both invisible so the avenger's couldn't watch. After that she put the avengers down and brought Loki and herself back to visual.

* * *

**That was the last chapter guys. I hope you liked it! 3**


End file.
